


fury

by Ilon (WinterEsche)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Digital Painting, Fantasy, Gen, Illustrations, Magic, Original Character - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 01:56:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17633888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterEsche/pseuds/Ilon
Summary: look at my pretty boy doing pretty things <3 took me forever to finish first longer painting i've done in literally yearsalso next time i really shouldn't dig up pose reference when im like half done woops /nope





	fury

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter & Instagram: @ilondoodles


End file.
